


There Right There

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Cup of China, Fluff, Humor, Nathan is just confident, Other, Rostelecom Cup, Vincent hates everyone, banquet shenanigans, betting pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: "What if skaters have a betting pool on who's dating who?"





	There Right There

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to fei for making me write at god knows what hour
> 
> unbeta-ed as usual i just want to sleep
> 
> NOTE: This is obviously a joke fic I just found a certain pic to be very... inspiring

Wakaba laughed as she posted another picture with Evgenia on her private acc, confusing everyone even more. While the one on her public was enough to cause speculations on her relationship with the Russian, it was worse in her private. Right now, she could hear some people groan as they lose another bet “Wakaba? Why are you laughing?”

“I love confusing everyone Miss Gold medalist.” Evgenia rolled her eyes at her, settling down beside her. She continued to scroll down the comments section and giggled when Shoma complained about having to treat Sota next week. Beside her, Evgenia read along as well “Poor Shoma, he’s going to be broke by the end of the year,”

Wakaba raised an eyebrow “is that a challenge?”

“Maybe…” She smirked as another plan formed in her mind. Totally going to make several people broke by the end of the year.

* * *

 

In the room across the hall, several people sighed as Nathan defended his so-called theory “Listen they are 100% dating each other! I mean Wakaba is clinging a lot to Evgenia,”

“are you saying this because you’ve been giving Mai heart eyes every time you see her?” Deniss suggested, high-fiving with Nam as Nathan sputtered, turning a bright shade of red. Yuzuru shook his head in amusement. When Nathan recovered from his case of “Please never tease me about Mai again”, he added some pictures to his make-shift board “You see this picture here? They’re too close to be called just friends! Proof! I win!”

Grant muttered something about Nathan probably cheating his way through the bet when Kaori spoke up “Someone told me that Wakaba looked much happier lately. Maybe she’s really in a relationship but wouldn’t tell us,”

“See? Even Kaori agrees! I’m winning the bet y’all!” Yuzuru stood up, handing several yen bills to Alex (as he was the one in charge of collecting the bets) “¥1000 Wakaba is enjoying this right now,”

Alex stared at the bills, then at Maia before writing it down on the notebook “Alright guys, anyone heading to China next week?”

* * *

 

The following day, they were doing last minute practice for the gala. Wakaba occasionally snuck glances at Evgenia and winked once she caught her looking back. The other skaters were confused except for the ones who were in the betting pool. Nathan was gloating about him winning about to win the pool, causing others to shoot glares at him. Wakaba hoped that Mai would make it to the GPF and shut Nathan down. It was already getting annoying. “God I wish Nathan wasn’t so confident about winning the bet,” she grumbled under her breath, trying to get the choreography down. Yuzuru patted her back in sympathy “I hope Mai goes to the GPF and gives Nathan a heart attack” she added, glaring at the very smug American teen.

She’d really, really get back to him one day. That is if Evgenia lets her.

 

(She wouldn’t.)

* * *

 

“Good luck in China!!! See you at GPF!!!” She grinned at the message before pocketing her phone. Mai was eyeing her with suspicion “So… Did you finally get together or do I have to join the pool?” She asked. Mai wasn’t in the pool. Neither was Keiji and Marin. It’s a good thing as she could catch a break from all the questions. “Keep your voice down Mai, some people could cheat their way to the top.” Her teammate shrugged as they made their way to the warm-up area, entertaining the reporters they encounter.

It was exhausting, being the center of attention and all. Sometimes she wished she had Marin’s patience when it comes to these kind of things. Maybe she could ask Evgenia on how to deal with the media, but right now all she wanted to do was catch a break.

Except the competition starts in an hour. Yeah what break?

 

Okay nevermind the break. She had to face off Russians on her own tomorrow.

 

Evgenia sent her a selfie. Wakaba sent a pic glaring at the standings. “Do your best! I’ll be cheering for you!” she replied,

“Why can’t you compete in my place instead?” She complained. Her reply came in form of a string of emojis, all of them teasing her.

“I’m out for you at the GPF!!!!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

 

Even in China, Nathan still managed to make them feel like an idiot “So what are the developments?”

Vincent, obviously not too amused at his designated task as the monitor, flipped him off “Shut up I only did this because Karen wanted to know if you’re prepared to lose,” He muttered. Don’t get him wrong, he gets along with everyone just fine. He wouldn’t mind joining the pool himself, just for a little fun in his otherwise boring competition schedule. But when Karen proudly declared she got the upper hand against Nathan, he decided he won’t join this one then. Was there one among Team China between Wenjing and Cong? Or was he that out of loop sometimes?

“Whatever. So Wakaba keeps on hanging around a lot with Mai and Marin. Also Keiji too. No idea must be team solidarity,”

Translation: Nathan Chen you coward why don’t you ask Mai herself.

“Anything else?” Nathan pressed on. He remembered talking with Wakaba earlier and she had to excuse herself because her phone rang. Probably a family member. “Um, we were talking and she suddenly got a call. She looked much happier after it,”

“and?”

Sorry Nathan, “I think that’s for Mai to tell.”

(He owed Karen $10 now though.)

* * *

 

Banquets can be really boring sometimes. It was even more boring because there is no Zhenya to distract her. She’d rather stay in her room right now to sleep, but well, podium comes with a small price to pay. Formalities are really stupid. When she looked around, she noticed several skaters who look even more bored. She politely clapped after the speeches, kicking Keiji awake under the table. Luckily, nobody caught him falling asleep. Wakaba would have fallen asleep too if it weren’t for Mai checking if everyone at the table is awake. “Mai I’m bored entertain me” she moaned. The older girl stared at her before turning her attention back to the speaker. Why did she leave her phone in her room again? “Keiji can I borrow your phone?”

“To spam Zhenya on how bored are you? Alright.” He handed her his phone before falling back asleep again. Old man.

 

 

And few hours later, Nathan lost the bet.


End file.
